In some designs of a display system, it may be helpful to locate the scanning mirror of a scanning platform as close as possible to an exit window or to a side of the housing to result in a smaller sized housing and an overall smaller form factor of the display. This is because the further away from the exit window the scanning mirror is located, the larger the scan cone will be at the exit window which requires the exit window and/or the housing to be larger to accommodate the larger sized scan cone in order to avoid clipping of the scan cone. For some configurations of the display system, for example in a two scanning platform system, the length of a symmetrical flexure supporting the scanning mirror may prevent the scanning mirror from being positioned at an optimal location such as closer to the exit window, resulting in a size penalty, a scan cone that is too large at the exit window, and/or difficulty in designing a suitable optical path.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.